Operation Dasey
by Tarafina
Summary: It was all supposed to be very covert... :Dasey:


**Title**: Operation Dasey  
**Category**: Life With Derek  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Casey/Derek  
**Prompt**: Crawling  
**Word Count**: 1,027  
**Summary**: It was all supposed to be very covert...

**_Operation Dasey_**  
1/1

It was all supposed to be very covert. Edwin rolled across the floor, nearly knocking over an endtable and vase on the way and came to a stop at his first destination. He knocked once, tapped twice, and made a cawing noise before Lizzie opened the door, rolled her eyes at him and then joined him of the floor. Together, they crawled across the carpet, army-style. Elbows in front, legs bowed, using their toes to push them higher. They probably looked like idiots and he dearly hoped that nobody turned on the lights and spotted them then because it would be yet another thing to add to the "embarrass Edwin Venturi for life" list that was far too long already.

"Are Papa Bear and Mama Bear hibernating?"

Lizzie lifted a brow. "Yeah. Mom said something about cuddling with her "Georgie" and they went downstairs." She made a disgusted face. "Has D exited the lair?"

He nodded. "Right on schedule. D infiltrated C's tower fifteen minutes ago."

"Good." She nodded. For weeks they'd noticed the consistent behavior of Derek leaving his room at exactly 12 am to sneak into Casey's bedroom, shutting the door tight behind him. Upon further investigation, Derek then woke at 5:30 am to Casey's alarm clock and tiredly dragged his feet back to his room where he fell back to sleep and didn't get up until he had to.

Edwin was the first to notice it and upon meeting in the game's closet, they agreed they should look into it. Outward appearances showed that nothing had changed; Derek was still arrogant and mean and Casey was still a dramatic feminist who hated his guts. Sure, there were the odd moments where they'd see a _real _Derek smile directed at her and at rare times, they even got along. But they were still arguing constantly, wrestling over the remote or whatever else, and the daily yells of "Der-ek!" never ceased. So what was happening in that room? Was Derek pulling one very long and incredibly precise prank on her that not even Casey knew he was in her room... It seemed farfetched.

"Operation Dasey is a go!" he whispered dramatically before he began crawling once more, even quicker now.

"Ow! I think I'm getting rug burn," Lizzie said from behind him.

"Suck it up, soldier!" Feeling a harsh slap on the back of his leg, he winced sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. Got caught up," he said, smiling slightly.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie sighed before crawling up next to him so they were both close to Casey's bedroom door.

Sliding a little closer, they pressed their ears to the doors, facing each other.

There was a lot of shifting around, like blankets and then some girlish giggling followed by Derek's deep laugh. So Casey _did _know Derek was there... Then what was going on?

"Der-ek!" she whisper-admonished, her tone amused. "They're going to hear us one day."

"Hey! You're the one who makes all the noise!" he replied smugly.

"And you keep coming back."

"Yeah, well, what red-blooded man wouldn't?" He scoffed. "Move your legs right... _there_."

"_Oh!_"

"Exactly," he sighed. "Mm, try to stay quiet this time," he teased.

"I can be quiet! I just-OH! OH!"

"You like that?"

"Mmm...Hmm..."

There was more shuffling and Casey was gasping and whimpering.

Edwin's brows lifted. "Uh..."

Lizzie flushed. "Okay... I think Operation Dasey is a bit... adult rated."

Edwin swallowed like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Just a _little_."

"Oh god, Der-ek! Right there."

"Uh, yeah, you're so tight, Case..."

Wrinkling their noses, the two younger teens pulled away from the door and began crawling in the opposite direction. When they heard a loud bang like the bed hitting the wall, they shuddered. "Did you know?" Lizzie wondered, lifting a brow as they stopped in front of her door.

"_No_. I mean, I thought _maybe, _but he's always picking on her so..." He shrugged.

Lizzie slapped her forehead comically. "I can't believe we missed it! It's playground psychology. Pick on the girl you _like_!"

Edwin nodded. "But that doesn't explain Casey's reaction back."

She shrugged. "Well... Maybe she didn't know how to react to Derek. She's not used to being treated that way... But all that fighting was obviously a whole lot of unresolved sexual tension."

He snorted. "Not so unresolved anymore."

Lizzie shook her head. "Well... It'll come out eventually." She stared at him questioningly. "Does it freak you out?"

"Not really."

"Me either."

They nodded.

"So what's our next mystery, Venturi?"

His expression became serious, eyes thinned. "Well, MacDonald, it's our job to find out just who's been hording all the cookies..." He looked around as if the culprit could be nearby. "And whoever it is..." He slapped his fist into his palm. "They're gonna _pay_."

"Uh yeah, right." Lizzie rolled her eyes before she yawned. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and stretched her back before she waved goodnight and closed her door.

Edwin took another cursory glance around before he crawled toward the stairs leading to his room, humming the James Bond theme song under his breath. Neither of them noticed the seven year old Marti sitting in her doorway, eating a handful of cookies and wondering what her family was up to now.

"I know, Daphne," she sighed, shaking her head. "They're so silly." She took another bite of her cookie and then frowned. "If they find out it was us, I'm telling them you _told _me to do it! It's not fair that _I _always get in trouble." She huffed, standing up from the floor. "No! I told you! We can't tell dad and Nora until Smerek admits he loves Casey!" She hid the cookies beneath her bed and crawled underneath her covers. "_Because _if we say it now then he'll _never _tell her and it's already been two whole years! He's gotta say it _soon_ because I'm _not _gonna lose this bet. I don't care _how_ much you want my purple tiara, you're not getting it!" She pursed her lips, nodded and then turned over. "Go to sleep already!"

Just another night in the MacDonald/Venturi house.


End file.
